Reverse Psychology
by Angiie Autopsy
Summary: Marie realizes that she needs to change her method if she really wants Double D, and a familiar book gives her an idea. Marie & Double D/Edd fic.
1. Chapter 1

9:53 p.m. Here I am just lying on my bed in some trashy trailer staring up at the ceiling and thinking of none other than Double D.

I'll admit it, I'm obsessed.

I really like smart guys, because although I don't show it, I'm pretty intelligent if I do say so myself. And to find someone who is even smarter in a place like Peach Creek, well, it's a freaking miracle. To top it all off, Double D is incredibly hot in my opinion. Most girls don't really go for nerds, but I am definitely not like most girls. When I first saw him, I immediately fell for him. I just know we'd be perfect together. His shyness and my boldness would make an awesome team.

I decide to paint my nails; the rusty red color is starting to chip off. Not like Double D would notice anyway. He probably hates me. I can't blame him though; I am really pushy with him. I honestly wish I could start over with him. Maybe if he sees that there's more to me than just wanting to kiss him all the time, he'd actually like me back. Ha, like that'll happen. The only way I'd possibly get him to like me is if I looked exactly like Nazz. I hate her, but only because I'm so jealous of her. Every time Double D sees her he gets this dreamy look on his face. What I wouldn't give for him to look like that when he sees me.

I look at the clock again, 11:26 p.m. Had I seriously been thinking about Double D that whole time without painting a single nail? Told you I'm obsessed.

Lee bursts in the room. "Mom says lights out, Marie!"

Without waiting for a response, she slams the door shut. I'm already sixteen and I still have a bedtime. It may not seem like it, but my mom really cares about us. I was actually supposed to be in bed like an hour ago. Something about getting 'plenty of sleep' and all that stuff.

I quickly finish painting my nails and since I'm already in my pajamas I carefully turn out the light and lay on the bed with my hands to the side so my nails can dry. Again, I start thinking of Double D. Why do I have to like him so much? Sometimes I wish I could just get over him so that it wouldn't hurt so much when he doesn't look happy to see me.

Even though he's changed so much over the years, it just seems to me that he gets more handsome as time goes by. His black hair has grown pretty long, and he still wears his beanie. Although he's as skinny as ever, he's so much taller now. My head barely comes up to his shoulder! A lot of the kids were getting braces a few years ago, but I'm so glad Double D didn't. His teeth are perfect, but the gap just makes him cuter. If he didn't have his gap anymore I'd be really disappointed.

I guess I really haven't changed at all. Same hairstyle at the same length, any longer and it'd just get in the way. I've still got the 'grunge look' going on, as Lee and May call it. And my love for Double D hasn't changed at all, if anything, it's only increased.

Suddenly, for some inexplicable reason, I think of Double D and Nazz together. It's funny how quickly your train of thought goes to something else. I can't shake the image out of my head, and I feel like crying. Goddamn those hormones. I've never known what love feels like, but I'm guessing this is it. No matter how hard I try, I just can't stop thinking of him. Is this what people mean by lovesick? Because it sure is making me feel ill.

* * *

Ugh, I know I got off to a really crappy start, but I promise it'll get better. I'm just no good at beginning a story D:

By the way, I created a community recently for Double D and Marie fanfictions and I'm looking for staff, so please notify me if you're interested. Do it for Marie and Edd, people! They need more love!

Anyways, thank you for reading. Please review, I'd like to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

As I wake up, I realize with disgust that it's Thursday and not Friday as I had hoped. I stay in bed as long as I dare before running out of time to get ready for school. Yawning, I search my drawers for something to wear. Over sized black band shirt, skinny jeans, and black worn-out combat boots. Looks good to me. I lift my arm and smell my armpit. Eh, I can go another day without a shower. It's not like anyone's gonna come up and sniff me.

I hurriedly get dressed, grab my backpack, and steal a piece of toast from May's plate while she isn't looking. I run out of the trailer and slam the door before anyone is able to talk to me. Rude, maybe, but walking to school with my sisters is horrible. Don't get me wrong, I love them, but they're incredibly annoying.

Shivering slightly as the wind hits me, I regret not bringing a jacket. I walk quickly to stay warm and in a few minutes the school comes into my view. I run inside where the warm air hits me and sigh in relief. Thirty minutes until class starts. I decide to go to the library, I need to kill some time.

Nothing in the aisles of books grabs my attention, so I wander aimlessly around. I see the librarian shelving books, and she picks up one that looks surprisingly familiar to me.

"Excuse me, may I see that one?"

She hands it over to me wordlessly and continues shelving the books. I go back and sit at the table where I dumped my backpack and stare at the cover.

"Reverse Psychology", I read aloud, and then it hits me. Back when I was twelve, the Eds had this book! They used reverse psychology on us. It failed horribly though… I snicker at the memory, prompting the librarian to shush me. I glare at her and go to the checkout counter. As soon as I begin to read, the bell rings. Grumbling, I head to class, the book tucked safely under my arm.

It feels like years have passed, but finally the end bell rings. I can't wait to get home and read. This may not have worked for the Eds, but who's to say it won't work for me? It doesn't seem that hard to outsmart them, after all. Double D may be smart, but I doubt he knows that I'm probably just as smart as he is. This could work. Smiling to myself, I lock myself up in my room and start reading.

About an hour later, I'm done. I skimmed the dull parts, but I read enough to understand the concept and carry out my plan. I go downstairs to get some food because my stomach started growling, and I see Lee and May sitting on the couch. "Hey," I greet as I pass by into the kitchen. I start to make a ham sandwich when May shouts "Make one for me, too!"

"Get it yourself!" I yell back.

May pauses for a while before replying, "I'll give you two bucks!"

"Fine!"

Jeez, is she really that lazy? Anyways, money is money, so I make an extra sandwich. May digs out two dollars from her pocket and thrusts it in my face as I hand it to her. I stand there chewing for a while before speaking up.

"So, I was thinking…we're not getting anywhere by just attacking the Eds, you know. We need to change if we want to get them where we want them. What if we used reverse psychology on them, like they did to us that one time? I'm pretty sure they'd fall for it, they're the ones who thought it would work in the first place."

My sisters started blankly at me.

"Marie, don't be stupid. We don't need any psycho-mumbo-jumbo to get our men. Eventually they'll realize that we're meant for each other, we just need to wear them down," Lee states as if she's an expert on boys.

"For four years, Lee? That should already be long enough to 'wear them down' don't you think?" I ask, getting irritated with her. "Maybe you just enjoy kissing the hell out of Eddy, but I think I truly love Double D! You can sit there and plan attacks, but I'm gonna actually do something about him!" I stomp off, leaving Lee sitting there still staring at me while May munches her sandwich, oblivious to everything.

Up in my room, I finish the rest of my food while re-reading some important parts of 'Reverse Psychology'. Lee can stick to her stupid theory, but somehow I feel that this just might work.

* * *

Well, here's chapter two! Hope it was okay. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

It's Friday, and school has already let us out for the weekend. Kids run cheering about what plans they have as I wait for Lee and May so that we can walk home. They come about five minutes later and we start to head for the trailer park, but Lee points at the Eds who are standing around chatting.

"There's our men!" She yells and runs after Eddy, May following her lead. The Eds stand there as if stunned with horrified expressions on their faces. Ed starts running in a circle with May chasing after him while Lee has already tackled Eddy and has begun smothering him with kisses.

I look over to Double D who is cowering in fear. He realizes after a while that he's not being attacked by me, and looks around cautiously. Having made eye contact with me, he looks away. Sensing he's still not going to be attacked he look back at me again, and this time _I_ turn my head away. I peek at him out of the corner of my eye and he's got the most adorable puzzled look on his face. It makes me want to giggle, but I can't give the plan away so I just continue to ignore him.

Ed and Eddy finally manage to escape from my sisters and they run towards their cul-de-sac screaming. Double D gives me one last confused look, and then goes after the two.

"Well, that was fun," Lee states. "C'mon, girls, let's go home."

I can't believe it! It actually worked! I run to my room and throw myself on the bed, hugging my pillow with excitement. Reverse psychology actually worked on Double D! If he didn't care, he wouldn't have kept looking back at me. Boy, I wish I had thought of this sooner.

On Saturday Lee and May decided it would be fun to go down to the creek since the days were starting to get warm. There's really nothing better to do around this dump, so I tag along.

Of course when we get there, who should we find but the Eds. It seems they're helping Eddy devise another one of his stupid scams, which the neighborhood kids actually still fall for. Jeez, Eddy's already sixteen; shouldn't he get a job or something if he wants to make money so badly? Shaking my head at the thought, my sisters yelled gleefully when they saw the Eds too.

"Oh crap," Eddy said quietly as Lee pounced on him. Ed actually was able to outrun May, but then slammed into a tree where she caught him and kissed him. Double D didn't huddle into a little ball like the last time, but he still looked nervous.

Pretending to ignore the whole scene, I took off my shoes and socks, rolled up my pants, and dipped my feet into the cool creek water. I looked up at the clouds calmly, then slyly looked at Double D. Again, he had a confused expression on his face, but it looked mixed with…annoyance? I didn't see any reason for him to be irritated, but it sure did look like he was.

He came a little closer to me as if to make himself known, but I continued to ignore him. A few minutes passed, though they seemed like hours, and Double D was still looking at me. He ignored his friends' cries of help as they continued to get smooched. He suddenly cleared his throat and I turned my head.

"Yes?" I lifted one of my eyebrows.

"You're not attacking me."

Thank you, Captain Obvious. Although Double D was very smart, he sounded pretty stupid right now.

"Nope," I simply replied to him.

He paused for a while. "Why?"

"Don't feel like it."

He didn't say anything else after that, but remained glued to the spot.

"Bye, boys," Lee yelled suggestively after them, as Ed and Eddy managed to escape once more, covered in kiss-marks.

"You should probably go after your friends," I told Double D as he snapped out of his little trance of trying to figure out why I wasn't all over him.

He ran after them in fear as he saw my sisters coming towards me, thinking they might attack him instead.

"What's up with you?" May asked sitting next to me and sticking her feet into the creek too.

"Nothing," I replied.

"It's her little psychotic stuff she's up to, May," Lee explained. "She thinks it'll actually work, but all she's doing is missing out on the fun of kissing her man!"

May laughed along with Lee. My poor, idiotic sisters. I really wish they wouldn't think that acting the way they do now will get them any closer to the Eds. I almost felt sorry for them, but since they were laughing at me, it didn't bother me too much.

"I'm going home," I announced as they were swimming in the creek in their underwear. They didn't respond so I just put my shoes back on and headed for the Park n' Flush. Walking through the woods, I smiled. This plan was working out better than I had expected. Double D was more interested in me than ever, even if it was just because I hadn't attacked him in a while.

As I passed through some trees surrounding a clearing, I heard someone talking. Hiding behind a tree, I peeked at the clearing to see Double D sitting on a log talking to himself.

"I just don't understand it! Why did she stop all of a sudden? More importantly, why do I care?" Double D sounded frantic and confused. Cute as ever! I couldn't help but let out a giggle, and he sat up straight, alerted by the noise.

"Oh crap," I whispered to myself. He totally heard me!

Double D looked around, then said to himself, "Must've been my imagination."

I quietly and carefully walked away from the clearing, not wanting to blow my cover. If he saw me, he'd probably think I was still after him and then the whole plan would be shot to hell. That was something I just couldn't bear to let happen. I was already so close.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them. Please tell me what you think, I value your opinion! Hope you like this new chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, the weekend passed by like a blur and my Sunday was spent at home lying in front of the television. I didn't want to go back to school, but then again, I'd get to see Double D.

I had him for chemistry and English and I actually sat pretty close to him in class, much to his discomfort. The bell rang, and I had English first. Throughout the lesson, Double D would look up from taking notes and watch me. When I made eye contact with him, he jumped slightly as if surprised and stuck his face back into his notebook and continued to scribble notes. I laughed a little to myself. I couldn't believe how well this reverse psychology worked! Before, Double D would do anything to avoid me and not have to make eye contact with me, but now it was like he couldn't stop looking at me!

Chemistry must have been determined by fate. Both of our lab partners were absent! It wasn't much of a coincidence though…Double D's partner was Nazz while mine was Kevin. He was probably out getting Nazz pregnant or something.

"Kanker!" The teacher yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. She never called me Marie; I guess because I never followed directions or did any of my work. "Pair up with Eddward."

The class turned to stare at me as I walked up to Double D. I glared as I passed by; jeez, why are people so nosy? I sat on the stool next to him, and yet again he proceeded to stare at me. Once the instruction sheets were passed out, we got to work. Double D may be intrigued by me, but nothing gets in the way of his school work. Pretty soon, he starts explaining things to me.

"Okay, so now we add in the hydrochloric acid, which should—"

"Balance the solution. I know," I finish for him as he looks at me with disbelief. "The reason I do bad in school is because I'm lazy, not because I'm stupid, you know," I say irritably. I like Double D a lot, but no matter who it is, I don't like for people to think I'm incapable.

He gives me a funny look and we finish up the experiment quickly, while most of the other students are still trying to figure out what they're supposed to be doing. We both sit there kind of awkwardly for a few minutes, then Double D takes off his goggles and turns to me.

"Uh…Marie?" He begins timidly.

"Yes?"

"I need to speak with you."

"You are right now," I reply sarcastically.

"That's not quite what I meant. I mean I need to speak with you _privately_."

This makes me a little nervous and excited and I begin to wrap my hair around my finger but I immediately stop as I realize that even such a simple gesture could give me away. I'm supposed to be aloof, dammit! I look back at Double D who's looking at me strangely as I'm having a mental battle with myself, and I snap out of it.

"What for?"

He too starts fidgeting nervously as I had, and blushes. "Well, it's just that I've been thinking about you lately and I need to discuss this with you."

My heart starts beating incredibly fast and I nearly yell gleefully. No, I can't ruin it now. I have to take this the whole mile if I want it to work properly. This could backfire at any moment! I mean, it did for him when us Kankers knew what they were up to after a while.

"Whatever," I reply. "When and where are we gonna meet?" I act as if I don't care, but this feels like the most important moment in my life.

A look of hurt quickly flashes in Double D's eyes as I say 'whatever', but it passes as I confirm that I'm willing to talk to him.

"I'll…meet you at your trailer. We can just go walking from there."

Although I couldn't be quite sure if Double D was going to give me good news, I was hoping for the best. This whole 'let's go walking' thing was just like all of my daydreams involving Double D. It's getting harder for me to contain my excitement.

"Sure. And when are you gonna come?" I ask again, as he seems to have forgotten about the time.

"Oh! Hmm. Is six o'clock alright with you?"

"I guess so," I reply.

Just then the bell rings, indicating the end of the day. We pack up our stuff, clean the lab equipment, and head for home. Just as I exit the door, Double D calls my name.

"Oh, and will you do me a favor? Please keep your sisters from attacking me," he pleads, looking totally freaked out.

I giggle. "Sure."

* * *

And there's the fourth chapter of Reverse Psychology!

Thanks again so much for all the reviews, they make my day and also help me find a way to make my writing better.

Please review and tell me what you thought! :D

Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Holy crap. I've just reached my house when it hits me that the whole reason I started this reverse psychology stuff is about to happen. I run up to my room, throw my backpack in a corner, and begin freaking out. What if he says something I'm totally not prepared for? What if the plan really hasn't worked at all and he knows what I'm doing? Realizing that worrying isn't going to get me anywhere, I take a calming breath. It's 4:15, and Double D is going to be here at six o'clock. I've got some time.

I rush down the stairs and out the door, Lee and May not even bothering to question me. I begin picking up trash and random crap my sisters leave outside so that it'll appear cleaner. Knowing how much of a neat-freak he is, I don't want him to be repulsed by my living area. After it looks presentable and I've thrown the mess near the neighbor's trailer instead, I go to the bathroom. I'm all sweaty from cleaning the 'front yard', so I take a bath and decide to drop in some perfumed bath oil so I'll smell nice. As much as I'd like to stay and relax in the tub for a while, it's already 5:07. Hurriedly I dry off and dry my hair so that it looks like it did today in school. I can't have him thinking I did all this for him! I change back into the black tank top and green pants that I wore today and reapply my makeup. Not bad. I look kinda nice, but not so much that it looks like I tried too hard.

This is make it or break it, and I'm so nervous that I start sweating a little. I sit in front of the fan in my room so my perfumed skin won't be spoiled by sweat. Now it's 5:49, so he should be here any minute. I walk out the door of the trailer and sit on the steps. If he knocked on the door, Lee or May would get to it first and who knows what they'd do… So true to my word, I prevent my sisters from attacking him.

About five minutes later, I hear someone's footsteps approaching. My heart starts beating like crazy and I get nauseous. _Keep calm,_ I tell myself. Soon Double D walks up to me, bathed in the orange glow of the sunset. He gives me a small nervous smile.

"Shall we go?"

"Yeah." I get up, dusting dirt off of my butt and join him at his side. "So are we going somewhere, or are we just wandering aimlessly?" I ask as we head out of the Park n' Flush.

He lets out a small laugh. "No, I plan on taking you somewhere."

I don't think he's gonna tell me where, so I just follow. I reflect on what he said. It's getting dark out and he's taking me…_somewhere._ If it were any other guy, I'd be a little freaked out. Of course, since it's Double D, I'm not worried. I doubt he has the mindset to harm me, and if he did I could easily take him on.

While we're walking, we don't say anything at all. So much for _speaking_. That's what he came to do. Suddenly his arm brushes mine and we look at each other. I can't hold in a blush, and as I look at him in the dim light, neither could he. He turns his reddening face away from me. I smile a little bit, he just looked so cute. I realize that we've been walking in the woods now, twisting and turning to avoid the trees.

Finally, we come to a clearing. I gasp slightly. This is _the _clearing. The one where I caught Double D talking to himself. I guess this must be his little private area, to get away from it all. He sits on the log, patting the space next to him inviting me to sit down. I comply, and again my heart starts beating fast as I notice that our bodies are about five inches apart from each other.

"Marie," he begins, startling me out of the silence we've shared the whole way here. I look up to meet his eyes and see that he looks just as nervous as I am. "Why, uh…why have you been avoiding me?" He asks.

I gulp, unsure how to answer him. I can't tell him the plan! "I've just…" I pause, nearly shaking with anxiety. "I've just come to a realization," I finish.

"What kind of realization?" His eyes are so deep and alluring. Now that I've looked into his eyes, it's like I can't look away.

"That…you'd never be with me," I manage to whisper, on the verge of tears. Telling him this is really making me look deep inside myself. I'm not lying, the reason I stopped attacking him really was because I thought he'd never be with me. I just happened to have an idea so that he would notice me.

"Oh," he says softly. He looks down, like he's sad or something.

"Yeah," I reply lamely, not sure how to continue the conversation.

"Well…I'm sorry for making you have that realization," he says, looking back up at me. I can tell he's using every ounce of his courage to have this talk.

A tear escapes my eye and I quickly brush it away before he can see.

"Marie, I should never have acted the way I did. I treated you like you were something horrible, something I couldn't stand. But I had every reason to! You forced yourself on me," he tells me, and I choke back a sob.

"Although, these past few days I've felt…empty." I snap my head up and look him dead in the eye as he says this to me. "When you didn't attack me as usual, it made me feel strange. It's as though…I missed you."

My eyes widen.

He runs his hand through his long hair. "I couldn't understand why it was that I wanted to be near you when I had just been trying to get away from you all those years. In just a few days my thoughts about you have completely changed," he lets out a long breath. "And now that I've taken the time to figure out my feelings…I think I'm in love with you, Marie."

I do nothing but stare at him stupidly. I mean, the love of my life had just admitted their feelings to me! What am I supposed to do? I open my mouth, but then close it. I really am at a loss for words, but Double D takes this the wrong way.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't blame you if you don't return my feelings; I have acted badly towards you. You can forget that I ever existed and go on with your life. I really am sorry, Marie," he apologizes and shifts around uncomfortably.

I gulp. "That's not it at all," I say quietly, and he seems shocked as I broke out of my long silence. "I just never thought that you'd ever look at me in a different light. I always thought you'd find someone better, like Nazz or someone," I say, and again tears threaten to fall from my eyes. Before I can say anything more, Double D speaks up.

"Oh, Marie. No one's better than you. I've just never gotten to talk to you, _actually _ talk to you. There's so much more to you than I've ever thought," he smiles softly at me, melting my heart. This started out as just a plan to get him to notice me, but he actually had feelings for me and finally realized it! I start crying openly now, and he brushes my tears away.

"I just want to start over with you and get to know you for who you are, not what you've done. I really can't avoid it, I love you," he buries his face in my hair, and I'm so glad that I just washed it.

"Edd, I love you too," I whisper, wrapping my arms around him. The only thing I've ever really wanted in life is happening. This is really too much for me to handle.

"Marie," he whispers back. I've never heard him use my name so often and in such a pleasant tone. He puts his hand under my chin and tilts my head up. Slowly, he lowers his face towards mine and before I know it, our lips are touching.

Tenderly he kisses me, as gentle as possible. I've never felt so happy before, I could die right now. We continue, both unsure and innocent, neither of us having kissed before. After a while, we pull apart and gaze at each other for a long time.

He gives me a wide, happy smile with a perfect view of his adorable gap. My face heats up, my vision blurs, and suddenly I see black.

* * *

So there's chapter five! I'll probably update soon, I've been writing whenever I get a chance.

Thank you so much to all my readers, I love you guys! I hope you enjoyed it.

Please tell me what you think! 3


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up and look around. I'm in my room. It's dark and I'm lying on top of the covers in my pajamas. What happened? I don't remember getting here.

I turn my head and read the time on the clock on my nightstand. 8:11 p.m. Why am I already in bed? I sit up, swing my legs over the side of the bed and go downstairs. I squint as the bright light hits me. Lee and May are on the couch watching T.V. as usual, but they shout in surprise when they see me.

"Marie!" May yells and throws her arms around me in a hug.

"How are you feeling?" Lee asks with a concerned expression on her face.

"Uh…fine?" I reply. Seriously, what happened to me?

My mom hears us talking and comes rushing into the room, pushing Lee and May aside. "Marie!" she yells just as May had. After giving me a bone-crushing hug, she inspects me. She puts her hand to my forehead to check for a fever, pushes up my eyelids to get a good look at my eyes, and asks me how I am.

"Mom, I feel perfectly fine. I just don't understand what happened to me."

A worried look flashes through her eyes, probably thinking that I've got amnesia or something. "You fainted, sweetie," she tells me, and at that moment it all came back to me.

Holy crap! Double D and I had kissed! An actual, consensual kiss! The last thing I remember is seeing him smile, which means…Oh god. How embarrassing! I fainted right in front of him after our first kiss! I feel my face flush as I think of this, and again my mom feels my forehead. I gently bat her hand away. "Really mom, I'm fine," I assure her. Now time for the dreaded question. "But how did I get here?"

She smiles softly, but in a strange way. "Some boy named Edmund brought you here."

"Eddward," Lee corrected, smiling knowingly at me. She raises her eyebrows and gives me a look that just screams '_What were you doing?'_

"Yes, Eddward," Mom repeats. "He said you two went for a walk and you suddenly fainted. He carried you all the way here! I don't know how…the poor kid looked pretty scrawny. Anyways, he was really worried about you."

She hands me a small piece of paper. "He left his phone number because he wanted to know how you were doing. Since you're awake, you should give him a call and put him at ease."

I leave my family in the living room and go back upstairs. I walk into my mom's room and grab the cordless phone. Taking it back to my room and shutting the door, I sit on my bed and stare at Double D's phone number. I couldn't help but be nervous. After all, I just fainted after having my first real kiss! God, I feel so stupid.

It's strange, the whole thing feels unreal. I wonder for a while whether I'm dreaming or not right now. The guy I've been after since I was twelve has said he loves me, and he even kissed me! It seems too good to be true. Please, _please_ don't let this be a dream. I feel silly for wondering, but I have to make sure. I reach for the lamp on my nightstand and touch the light bulb. I quickly jerk my hand away because the heat scorched my fingertips. Despite the burning sensation, I smile. It's real. Double D really loves me. We really kissed.

Feeling confident, I punch in the numbers on the paper into the phone. As I wait for it to start ringing my breathing speeds up, but I try to keep calm. The phone gets picked up after only one ring.

"Hello?" Double D sounds anxious.

"Hey," I answer him.

"Marie? Oh thank goodness," he breathes out a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, really. I wanted to thank you for bringing me home," I say, then laugh lightly. "I must've been pretty heavy."

He chuckles. "You weren't."

"Good," I smile to myself. "I'm, uh, sorry for fainting. That was pretty lame. I guess I just felt overwhelmed or something."

"It's quite alright. I was extremely nervous, too. I'm just glad I didn't faint as well, we'd probably both still be lying in the clearing unconscious!"

We laugh together. I feel a lot better knowing that it wasn't just me who was a nervous wreck.

There's a long pause over the phone as we just listen to each other breathing.

"I think it's best if you rest for a little while longer," Double D says, breaking the silence. "I'll leave you to recover from your fainting spell."

I sigh over the phone. I really don't want to hang up, but he's right. "Okay, Double D. Thanks again for helping me."

"Of course. You're welcome."

"I'll see you later," I say reluctantly. I'm about to press the button to hang up.

"Marie?"

I hear him just in time. "Yeah?" I answer.

"I love you."

Immediately I break into a grin. "I love you, too."

I end the call with a beep and let out a content sigh. I lie back on my bed and bury my face in my pillow. I love life right now. This has been the best day I've ever had.

I get up after a few minutes to return the phone to my mom's room. As I enter I see her sitting on her bed painting her nails red.

"Hey mom," I greet, placing the phone back on its cradle to recharge.

I'm about to leave, when she calls my name. I turn around and she pats the bed so I'll sit next to her. Confused, I gently sit next to her. She finishes painting her thumbnail and puts the bottle of polish on her dresser. She blows on her nails to make them dry faster and slightly turns her body towards me. "Marie, I know what I've told you before about men, but…" she smiles tenderly at me. "They're not all bad. I realized that today."

"Me too, Mom," I reply grinning. "I realized some men are wonderful."

* * *

Hope you liked it!

There will probably be one more chapter after this, though it might take me two.

Please review and tell me what you thought!

And I know that chapter five was pretty sappy, but I was in a sappy kinda mood! Lol, I guess it affected my writing. Anyways, thanks to everyone! :D


	7. Chapter 7

My mom and sisters tried to keep me from going to school today, but I'm actually pretty excited to see Double D. It's not like I'm gonna faint again; I just got all worked up back in the woods. Today will be perfectly fine.

I enter English before the bell rings and see a few kids already in their seats and chatting with each other during the few minutes they have until class starts. Of course Edd, the over-achiever, is there early too. Upon hearing me come into the class he looks up and stares at me with a horrified expression on his face, which worries me slightly.

"Marie?" He yells, shock etched onto his face. "Why are you here?"

"Umm…to learn?"

He gives me a look as if to tell me 'I'm not amused.' "You shouldn't be here; you should be recovering from your fainting spell!"

I roll my eyes at him, he sounds like my mom. "Relax, Double D, I'm fine. It really wasn't a big deal, you know."

He doesn't look very convinced by this, but drops it. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will," I reply smiling.

He softly smiles back at me and opens his mouth to say something, but the teacher starts talking and he reluctantly looks away. I sigh, wishing I knew what he was going to tell me, but I figure I'll know soon enough.

After class ends, Double D waits for me to shove my papers into my backpack. We exit the room together and he stops in front of me in the hallway. "Marie, do you…want to spend lunch with me?"

Of course I do! I've only been waiting forever for him to ask me! "Sure," I reply calmly.

Grinning at me, he bids farewell as he heads off to his next class, calculus. Like I said, I'm just a _little_ obsessed. It's not like it's a crime to have his schedule memorized.

At lunch, I feel somewhat intimidated by the huge cafeteria. Normally I'd just sit with my sisters and that would be the end of that, but today's totally different. I feel stupid just standing there looking around to find Double D. Someone comes up behind me and puts their hand on my shoulder. I whip myself around, ready to punch someone when I see it's him. He guides me over to the lunch line where we get our food and then to an empty table. Just the two of us. I can't help but grin with excitement.

Suddenly, the cafeteria gets quiet as people notice us sitting together. Double D and I sneak a glance at the kids' faces and see shocked expressions all around. After a minute or two, everyone starts talking again, no doubt about us. Just as I begin eating my slice of pizza, Ed and Eddy come up to our table.

"Double D? What the hell are you doing with a Kanker?" Eddy screams at him.

"Hello to you too, Eddy," I mutter sarcastically. What is with him always treating me like I'm an object?

"If you must know, I'm having lunch with my…" he pauses as Eddy taps his foot impatiently. "Girlfriend," he finishes and Eddy's jaw drops. I smile. I guess we're official now.

Eddy opens and closes his mouth, looking like a stupid fish. "Double D!" is all he manages to get out.

"Awwww," Ed grins like a fool, looking Double D and me over. "Now now, mister, don't bother the little lovebirds," he chides Eddy and pulls him away by the ear.

I silently thank Ed and turn back to Double D.

"Uh, sorry about that, Marie," he rubs the back of his neck. "He'll get over it quickly."

"No problem, I expected way worse from him."

"I expected the worst from everyone!" Double D professes. "Well, now the whole school will know before the end of the day. Not that I have a problem with that," he quickly adds in.

"Yeah, we'll definitely be on the news, alright."

"What about your sisters?" he asks me.

Hmm, I almost forgot about them. I look back to the table I usually sat at with them. They're looking over at us and smiling. When I catch Lee's eye, she gives me a thumbs-up.

"I don't think they have a problem," I turn back to him.

The rest of our lunch is highly enjoyable, despite all the stares. I feel like the world is invisible when I'm with Double D.

Since Nazz and Kevin are here today, I'm stuck with an idiot as my lab partner. I was hoping I'd be with Double D again, but that was just wishful thinking. I can't help but become a little bit jealous as Nazz smiles and flirts with Double D, but I notice he doesn't reciprocate it. He turns around and smiles at me a few times during class to reassure me. I sigh, because I really don't like the idea of Nazz hovering over him the whole time, but it's good to know that Double D is just ignoring it.

It feels like forever, but finally the bell rings, ending the horrible torture chamber of watching Nazz try to seduce my…boyfriend. I still can't get used to that. I've spent so long dreaming that he'd become my boyfriend and now that he is, I'm stunned.

"Marie," Double D calls my name, his backpack already packed. I'm just standing there with my papers scattered all over the desk. I must look out of it, because he chuckles at me and then helps me put away my things.

As we exit the building, I spot my sisters standing and talking while waiting for me. They turn around and see me with Double D. Smiling knowingly, they start walking home without me. I turn back to Double D, who looks like he wants to say something but isn't sure.

"Uh, um, would you like to…come over to my house?" He asks nervously. I don't think he's ever had a girl over before, and I smile.

"Sure," I act calmly, but I feel so nervous. What will his parents think of me? Has he even told them?

I guess he sees a flash of worry in my eyes or something because he says "Don't worry; my parents are gone on a business trip at the moment."

I sigh in relief and smile at him. One day, I'll be ready to meet his parents. But definitely not today. We begin to walk away from the campus and down the sidewalk when Double D lightly brushes my hand. I look up at him wide-eyed and clasp his hand in mine. He looks down at me and grins, nervous and confident all at once. He's beautiful.

It's strange. I've never had a boyfriend, he's never had a girlfriend. Yet we know exactly what to do. Maybe it's because we see other people acting this way all the time, in movies and in real life. Maybe it's just human instinct.

Or maybe we're just meant for each other.

* * *

Yay, the end!

I'm not really sure how well this turned out, but I guess it was okay! I like to leave it to your imagination! XD

Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, and added this to their alerts and favorites! Every time I got an e-mail, it just brightened up my day!

I'm working on another Edd/Marie that will probably be called 'Fix Me', and I swear to you it will be way better and longer than this. Reverse Psychology was more of a practice run for this couple. So please check it out, and tell me what you thought of this story!

I love you all!

-AngiieAutopsy :D


End file.
